écouter mon coeur?
by amethsyte
Summary: %HInamori fait un point sur sa vie et ses sentiments. Elle fait un poème pour le festival de l'académie à la demande de Matsumoto. NUL POUR LES RESUMES


Perdue dans ses pensées, Hinamori Momo ne vit pas arriver en face d'elle Matsumoto Rangiku portant une pile de feuille si haute qu'elle lui cachait la vue. La collision est donc inévitable dans ce cas-là ! la pile de feuille vola un peu partout autour des deux shinigamis qui avaient précipitamment décider de saluer le sol.

„Hina-chan ? Daijobu des ka"

« H-hai ! gomen Matsumoto-san je ne regardais pas où j'allais », souffla la concernée d'une voix douce.

« Hina-chan combien de fois devrais-je te demander de m'appeler par mon prénom ? ne sommes-nous pas amies ? » demanda la vice-capitaine de la 10e division.

« Hai ! Rangiku-san !" sourit Momo

Souriant en retour, Matsumoto se leva et entreprit avec l'aide de Momo se ramasser au plus vite ses papiers sous peine d'ère glaciaire concentrée uniquement dans ses quartiers privés.

« Rangiku-san ? tu ne vas pas transporter ce tas toute seule ? »

« Si ! »

« Je vais t'aider ! » affirma Momo.

« Mais…. ».

« Pas de mais ! et puis que serais-je si je n'aidais pas une amie dans une difficulté ? »

Et c'est ainsi que toutes deux partirent vers les bureaux de la 10e division, souriant, chahutant ou plus simplement s'amusant comme deux vraies amies.

« Ah mais au fait Hina-chan ! A la représentation annuelle du spectacle à l'école de shinigami, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un numéro ? »

« Nani ? »

« Ah quoi ? »

« Je- j….je ne », bégaya-t-elle, rouge telle un coquelicot perdu sur une route de campagne.

« Hitsuagya-taicho en fait un lui ! »

Laissant le temps à la jeune shinigami de se remettre de l'information à digérer, elles arrivèrent à la 10e. Bien entendu, Matsumoto avait omis de préciser que Yamato Sôtaichô avait imposé à quelques capitaines de préparer quelque chose pour l'académie ; cela d'après lui permettrait d'attirer plus d'élèves, permettant de plus vite renouveler les effectifs. La guerre contre Aizen et ses espada était dure et les deux camps y aient beaucoup perdu. Suite aux sublimes remarques d'Ukitake-taicho sur le jeune prodige, Hitsugaya Toshiro s'était vu attribué d'office le choix d'un numéro.

Déposant les papiers sur le bureau de son amie, Hinamori allait partir quand :

« Hina-chan alors ? »

« Hum ? »

« Le spectacle ? tu nous fera quelque chose ? »

« Rangiku-san je ne suis pas assez douée en une matière pou…. »

« Kira et Renji m'ont tous deux avoué que tu avais une voix magnifique », la coupa la vice-capitaine de la division.

Rouge de confusion, Momo partit de la division après avoir promis à Matsumoto de préparer un numéro. En chemin, elle aperçut Toshiro qui probablement revenait d'une mission. Elle sentit ses joues rougir intensément mais un peur au fond d'elle fit surface, l'obligeant à changer de direction pour ne pas croiser son ami d'enfance.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle se sentait patraque dès qu'elle le voyait. Un sorte de vide s'ouvrait en elle et une tristesse infinie la prenait toute entière. Pourtant c'était son ami d'enfance mais depuis peu elle se mettait dans des états pas possibles. La nuit, il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sursaut et au bout d'un moment des larmes roulées sur ses joues sans raisons apparentes.

« Hinamori ? «

« Hum ? » fit cette dernière en se retournant pour faire face à l'individu qui l'interpeller « excusez-moi je ne…. » mais elle se coupa nette dans sa phrase et pour cause. Le sujet de ses pensées était présentement devant elle, à la regarder avec une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux.

-« Toshiro ! » s'exclama-t-elle

« c'est toujours Histugaya-taicho » soupira ce dernier en baissant la tête d'un air las. Puis la relevant « tu as l'air soucieuse Hinamori ! »

« Iie ! ne tinquiète pas ! »

« qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant ? » demanda-t-il directement, sachant pertinemment comment était son amie.

Heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à elle sourit. Elle savait que son attitude ne concordait pas avec sa personnalité. Toujours d'humeur joyeuse et souriante, elle n'avait connu qu'un moment de faiblesse totale et c'était lors de la révélation de la traîtrise d'Aizen . D'aileurs en y repensant, elle se souvint que c'était encore lui qu'il l'avait remise sur pied. Hitsugaya Toshiro aurait donné sa vie pour elle, elle le savait parfaitement ; mais plus que tout c'est sa timide douceur et son cœur qui l'avait guérit et aidait à refaire face.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est quasiment rien, je dois juste sonder un peu plus loin ! » lui dit-elle d'un air tendre.

Regardant son amie s'éloigner en direction de sa division, Hitsugaya se demanda ce qu'avait voulu dire Hinamori. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois éviter sa route, avait-elle peur de le croiser ? Elle semblait aussi bien pensive ces derniers temps et meme s'il ne l'admettait pas ouvertement son attitude le blessait et l'inquiétait. Peut être devrait-il s'éloigner un peu d'elle si c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait ? et c'est le cœur meurtrit qu'il rentra à sa propre division.

Momo, elle, après avoir réfléchit une bonne partie du reste de la journée, conclut suite à sa courte entrevu avec son ami d'enfance que rien ne valait pour un numéro qu'un peu d'émotion.

Le jour du spectacle, Hinamori ne sut pas combien de temps elle avait passé à attendre en coulisse mais tout ce qu'elle sut , c'était que son ami d'enfance l'avait évité. Cela l'avait blessé mais elle ne lui avait pas couru après-comme avant- elle avait respecté son vœux. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'il ne s'approche pas d'elle ainsi quand elle partira, il serait un peu moins affecté !!

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais elle s'affaiblissait. Elle avait beau avoir quitter la 4e division, elle se sentait très fatiguée. Pour n'interpeller personne, elle essayait de paraître toujours joyeuse, serviable et douce ; mais au fond elle sentait que le dernier coup infligé par Aizen lui avait déséquilibré le corps, l'âme le cœur et l'esprit.

Cela l'avait fait fortement obligé à réfléchir sur sa vie, ses activités passées , présentes et futures.. Elle en avait conclu que sa vie au Rukongai avait atteint son apogée lors de sa rencontre avec Toshiro Hitsugaya ; l'académie avait été un moment de solitude jusqu'à ce fameux jour où trois étudiant avait aidé un étudiant plus âgé , Hisagi Abarai et Izuru sont des amis formidables et très joyeux; et enfin sa nomination au poste de fukutaicho sous le commandement d'Aizen. Malgré la trahison, elle s'était épanoui pendant cette période et avait noué de nombreux contacts tous plaisants, important et aussi motivant qu'une offre de visite de plantation de pastèque pour son ami.

Une fois de plus ses pensées revenait vers la capitaine de la 10e divsion. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Il veanit d'aileurs de finir son numéro.

-« espérons qu'il n'a pas hyorinmarutisé le public », rit tout bas Hinamori.

Le croisant dans les coulisses, ils se frôlèrent.

-« c'est à ton tour Hinamori ! » dit simplement Toshiro.

Réagissant avec une seconde de décalage, Hinamori fit volte-face, pris son ami d'enfance dans ses bras et enfouit dans tête dans la nuque du jeune shinigami au cheveux blancs.

« merci shiro-chan ! » dit-elle dans un souffle, en serrant un peu plus son étreinte. Et avant de laisser le temps à son ami de répondre à son étreinte, elle se détacha et alla sur scène.

Appaludit à la limite de l'ovation, elle se rendit compte que plein de shinigamis étaient là et qu'elle connaissait en réalité les ¾ de la salle. Des nouveaux étudiants, aux gens du Rukongai , en passant par les capitaines, elle se sentit pleinement heureuse.

D'une voix douce, elle ferma les yeux, croisa les mains sur son cœur et récita :

Ecouter mon cœur pourquoi pas  
mais il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi  
et je ne sais pas si il voudra de ça  
que ferait-il d'une fille comme moi ?  
Pourquoi ne fais-je que penser à lui ?  
Je ne sais pas, c'est un souci.  
Pourquoi me pousse-t-il des ailes quand il me sourit ?  
Je ne sais pas, alors je souris aussi.  
Pourquoi tout tourne autour de lui ?  
Je ne sais pas, ça chamboule ma vie  
pourquoi ne le voit-il pas ?  
en tout cas je ne lui avouerais pas  
je suis bien trop timide pour ça  
mais est-ce que l'amitié me suffira ?

A la fin de ce poème, un silence fit place à la voix d'Hinamori. Puis une première personne se leva et commença à applaudir, puis une autre et encore une autre……et finalement toute la salle se leva et applaudit à tout rompre la vice-capitaine de la 5e division. Celle-ci pleurait , les larmes avaient coulés lentement pendant sa récitation. Un sourire doux et tendre naissait sur ce visage baigné de larmes. Doucement elle se tourna vers les coulisses où son ami n'avait toujours pas bougé ; toujours au micro, elle souffla :

« toshiro merci ! »

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'Hinamori Momo ferma pour la dernière fois ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. La dernière image qu'elle vit fut son ami d'enfance qui s'élançait vers elle, son regard de nouveau exprimant ce merveilleux sentiments.

je voudrais remercier ma collègue de fic, mon aide d'administration de division/hôtel/source thermale

sache que je serais là moi aussi pour toi comme tu l'es pour moi en ce moment

je voudrais aussi dédicacer cette fic à ml-tsunade, ma tite chérie, qui m'aide bcp au quotidien et qui est l'auteur de ce poème merci ma tite chéirie ml-tsunade.skyrock.fr ( c'est son blog laissez lui un comm' sur son poème si vous voulez)

ET VOUS? VOUS EN PENSEZ QUOI?


End file.
